L'Etreinte Meurtrière
by 0smose
Summary: Bien des choses se trament dans l'obscurité... Quelque part la rébellion se prépare et n'attend plus qu'un espoir. Tout le monde chante l'agonie qui vient pour celle qui tyrannise. Mais nul ne pouvait deviner que le Cygne était destiné à couvrir ses plumes d'encre, une encre noire, une encre noire comme la mort. SWAN QUEEN.
1. Prologue

Et voici ma toute nouvelle fanfiction ! Elle concernera bien évidemment le _Swan Queen_.

Le contexte : Regina est toujours Reine, Emma n'est pas la fille de Snow et a le même âge...

ENJOY IT !

* * *

**L'ETREINTE MEURTRIERE**

écrit et imaginé par 0smose

corrigé par Jennifer

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Elle apparut et ce fut le silence. Il y avait toujours un silence de mort lorsqu'elle apparaissait. C'était ainsi. On se taisait face à la Reine. On se taisait ou on mourrait.

Regina était la plus belle créature qu'il était donné de voir. Une beauté fatale à quiconque tombait sous le charme. Elle était un serpent venimeux, un cheval indomptable, un orage foudroyant.

Les gardes, eux, la regardaient toujours. Alors quand elle fut à quelques centimètres du visage du premier, celui-ci ne baissa pas les yeux. Pourtant, face à une colère sans nom, il fut tenté, l'espace d'une seconde, de fuir. Le regard qui était posé sur lui était aussi noir que les ténèbres qui l'habitaient.

« **Où est-elle ?! » **elle murmura d'une douce violence, violence qui éclata dans un cri face au silence. «** Où est-elle ?!**

**- Nous... Nous l'avons manquée, Majesté... **»

Il n'osa pas faire un geste, ni même élever la parole. La faiblesse était sa seule chance de survie. Il vit ses muscles se bander, ses points se serrer, sa mâchoire se contracter.

« **Bande d'incapables ! **Elle hurla, de nouveau, crachant ses poumons. **Bernés par une fillette !** »

Elle balaya l'homme d'une aura de magie et lui seul s'écrasa sur le marbre, quelques mètres plus loin, dans un gémissement de douleur. Avant même qu'il ne puisse la voir, la Reine se releva de toute sa droiture et avança vers l'autre, qui posa un genou sur le sol pour se prosterner.

« **Ma Reine. C'était une embuscade. La fille était accompagnée de plusieurs hommes portant le cheval sur leur torse. **»

Le cheval était l'emblème de la liberté. Il chevauchait vers des contrées inconnues mais paisibles. Il galopait loin du Monde Enchanté Maudit, comme le peuple appelait ces lieux à présent. L'étalon était la signature des rebelles, conspirant contre le trône, contre la royauté, contre Regina.

«** Combien étaient-ils ?** elle demanda, soudain plus attentive.

**- Une dizaine, ma Dame.**

**- Ont-ils transmis un message ? **

**- Ils ont annoncé la guerre, ma Reine.** »

Le silence fut plus pesant que jamais. Elle fit quelques pas, les yeux dans le vague, les sourcils froncés témoignant de ses nombreuses pensées.

« **Comment était-elle ?** Sa voix semblait presque s'être muée de douceur ou d'une certaine mélancolie que les gardes ne lui connaissaient pas.

**- Forte.** »

La rage virevolta dans ses veines à une vitesse si fulgurante qu'elle sentit une douleur au niveau de sa poitrine. Aussitôt, elle se retourna vers lui et le fit valser jusqu'au premier mur qui vint. Il s'étala à son tour sur le sol, ne souhaitant guère se relever pour faire de nouveau face à la Reine. On évitait. On fuyait cette colère meurtrière.

Puis, plus rien, on claqua la porte et elle était partie. Elle passa quelques couloirs, d'autres pièces inutiles, claqua des portes, fit valser des objets, s'engouffra, enfin, dans sa chambre. Sa porte se referma avec une violence inouïe, si bien qu'elle craqua et se fendit. Sans même y faire attention, Regina souleva le drap doré qui recouvrait le gigantesque miroir et balaya le meuble où des dizaines d'objets étaient posés. Puis, elle prit place sur sa chaise et laissa son regard chercher ce qu'elle attendait.

« **Ma Reine. **»

Le véritable visage du Miroir Magique apparut dans un nuage, comme un courant d'air. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Regina avec une douceur dérangeante, témoignant de son affection pour elle.

«** Miroir, miroir... Toi qui me disais la plus belle autrefois, dis-moi qui est la plus belle aujourd'hui. **»

Le Miroir tourna sur lui-même et Snow White apparut, dans sa tenue de rebelle, son arc à la main. Elle virevoltait à travers la forêt, sans limites ni lois. La haine de Regina fut plus violente encore et la porte craqua de nouveau, laissant à quiconque le loisir d'observer l'intérieur de la chambre.

« **Vous êtes aussi belle qu'autrefois, Ma Dame, mais plus belle est Snow White.** »

La vérité était si blessante qu'elle dut serrer les dents pour éviter de hurler vengeance.

« **Mais possède-t-elle la force de me vaincre ****? M****ènera-t-elle à ma perte ? Miroir, dis-moi qui est la plus puissante si ce n'est moi. **»

Le visage réapparut et cracha son terrible venin.

«** Elle est belle et forte, Altesse, mais elle ne pourra rien contre vous. **»

Un sourire satanique se dessina sur le visage de la Reine, un sourire laissant deviner sa joie peinte de sang.

« **Néanmoins, il en existe une, venant du Nord, qui fera chavirer votre règne. Elle atteindra votre cœur et percera vos Ténèbres. Elle étreindra votre corps et vous étreindrez le sien dans la mort. Elle vous appartiendra comme vous lui appartiendrez. Vous êtes liées, ma Reine, depuis la nuit des temps et pour l'éternité.** »

De nouveau, la colère s'empara d'elle et sa furie se mua en peur. La porte explosa en des milliers de morceaux et se répandit sur le tapis de la pièce. Pour la première fois depuis des lustres, la Reine ressentit la terreur. Sa destinée était liée à celle de cette inconnue. Elle était liée par quelque chose qu'elle ignorait.

« **Parle****s**** !** » elle ordonna, les yeux brillants d'appréhension.

Il tourna de nouveau et les bois apparurent. Une silhouette marchait patiemment le long des arbres, le visage caché sous une gigantesque capuche. Sa tenue témoignait de sa situation : elle ne devait avoir aucune maison, aucun royaume, aucune appartenance. Elle était une rôdeuse, ou peut-être un assassin. Son arc et son poignard semblaient être ses seules armes.

«** Qui est-ce ?** Elle se leva et hurla. **Quel est son nom ?! **»

Et alors que le Miroir répondait, la menace continuait d'avancer.

« **Elle se nomme Emma Swan. Et elle sera le symbole du renouveau.** »

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

J'écris une fiction sur Skyrock ! Si vous êtes intéressées par du Femslash Fantastique... Rendez-vous sur _JesuisuneNocturne . skyrock . com_ (sans les espaces bien entendu.) ! :D

A bientôt !


	2. Une Rôdeuse

**Je vous remercie avant tout pour vos premières reviews, je suis toujours aussi contente de vous retrouver ! Pour le moment, c'est les vacances, alors les chapitres sont postés rapidement, mais ès la semaine prochaine je retourne en cours alors ce sera un à deux chapitres toutes les deux semaines.**

**En attendant, good news ! Je suis sur Slayerstime et sur le site Swan Queen ! Si vous voulez m'y retrouver, je porte le même pseudonyme. Je suis aussi présente sur Skyrock. N'hésitez surtout pas ! :D**

**Bien, sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE I**

Une Rôdeuse

* * *

Elle s'appelait Emma. Du moins, c'était le nom qu'on avait cousu sur sa couverture en l'abandonnant. On l'avait assez aimé pour lui offrir une identité, mais pas une enfance. Emma Swan. Nom qu'elle s'était elle-même donné en grandissant. Elle ignorait pour quelle raison, peut-être simplement pour la beauté du nom.

L'orpheline, l'avait-on appelée pendant des années, l'enfant sans histoire, sans passé, sans futur, qui courait dans les rues du Royaume en hurlant sa faim. On la disait vouée à mourir dans le coin d'une ruelle, dans la quasi-obscurité du soir ou dans le froid de l'hiver... Personne ne s'était soucié d'elle. Mais ce n'est pas le destin qui commande la vie ou la mort, c'est aussi la volonté de vivre, et Emma la possédait.

Ainsi, un matin d'avril, elle avait grimpé sur un cheval et avait galopé jusqu'à voir le soleil haut dans le ciel et sa sombre enfance loin derrière elle. Le Monde Enchanté était immense. Elle avait commencé son voyage dans un pays où la terre était sèche, où le soleil était brûlant et où l'eau était nuage. Mais au fil des années, elle en avait traversé bien d'autres.

Jusqu'au-delà de l'horizon, elle devint une ombre dans le jour et une lanterne dans la nuit. Elle apprit à survivre parmi les ténèbres de la magie noire et la clarté de la paix. Elle s'adapta aux guerres inexprimées comme aux saines atmosphères. Elle était la rôdeuse qui allait là où le vent la portait.

Aujourd'hui, encore, Emma Swan marchait vers l'inconnu, mais cette fois sans son fidèle destrier. Mort d'une maladie quelques mois plus tôt, elle n'avait plus qu'avec elle Sombre-Hiver, un gigantesque chien-loup. Il était tout près, toujours. Sur ses larges pattes, il trottinait, secouant son épaisse fourrure dorée au gré de la brise.

Cela faisait 2 ans qu'elle l'avait trouvé, dans les terres reculées de l'Ouest, dans le manteau blanc des Montagnes du Vent, là où vivaient les créatures les plus rares et les plus anciennes... Sombre-Hiver n'était qu'un petit lorsqu'elle l'avait ramassé, enroulé sur lui-même, dans la neige. Il mourait de froid. Elle l'avait sauvé, simplement, et il lui avait juré silencieusement sa fidélité.

Depuis ce jour, il l'avait suivie. Et cette nuit-là, ils voyageaient encore tous les deux. Elle lui adressa un léger sourire et elle crut même le voir y répondre. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle voyageait avec lui qu'elle l'imaginait parfois comme un être humain, comme un ami, comme un frère. Elle l'imaginait reprendre forme humaine et discuter dans ses rêves.

L'immensité de la Forêt Enchantée semblait éternelle. Cela faisait 3 jours qu'ils l'arpentaient, voyageant dans la même direction en faisant de brèves haltes. L'obscurité qui émanait de ses lieux poussait la jeune femme à avancer. Elle ressentait la présence de la magie noire comme le parfum d'une gigantesque fleur devant son visage.

Emma connaissait l'odeur, la forme, la couleur de la magie. Elle la côtoyait depuis bien longtemps, si bien qu'elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir ignorée. Ce fut certainement pour cette raison qu'elle se stoppa. Sombre-Hiver émit un grognement sourd. Quelque chose se tramait ici. Quelque chose approchait, trop vite, trop violemment. Elle chercha l'origine de cette puissance, mais rien ne semblait venir. Rien sauf...

Une seconde lui suffit pour dégainer son arc, y caler une flèche tranchante, tendre la corde et menacer de mort ce qui venait. Le bruit ressemblait à un grondement. Quatre pattes tambourinaient la terre. Elles se rapprochaient avec aisance et fureur. Sombre-Hiver se posta à ses côtés, muscles bandés, prêt à bondir.

« **Montre-toi**, elle murmura pour elle-même, serrant les dents. »

La magie noire était si prononcée qu'Emma eut soudain envie de vomir. Elle ressentait chaque particule des ténèbres. Elles attaquaient son corps et dévoraient son âme. Cette particularité était encrée en elle, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait.

Serrant les dents, elle inspira profondément et se concentra sur la cible qui approchait. Emma ne redoutait en rien ce qui sortirait des ombres, elle ne redoutait pas la mort que la créature pourrait lui offrir. De trop nombreuses fois déjà, la jeune femme avait dû faire face au danger. Elle était prête, à tuer ou à mourir, à survivre.

La silhouette se dessina devant elle et la créature apparut peu à peu. Plus grand que Sombre-Hiver, le loup qui fit son apparition était plein de fureur. Ses yeux reflétaient sa rage, tout comme ses crocs acérés qui la menaçaient. La course dans laquelle il s'était lancé semblait impossible à arrêter. La flèche partit de toute sa puissance et heurta l'animal. Emma roula sur le côté pour l'éviter et se planta derrière un arbre.

Le loup tomba lourdement sur la terre, dans un grondement de douleur. La flèche se brisa sur le sol, si bien qu'il aurait été impossible d'ôter le bout de fer dans sa chair. Alors qu'Emma pouvait enfin voir l'animal, la quasi-obscurité restait un obstacle de taille quant à l'identification de la bête. Loup-garou ? Chien-loup adulte ? Loup Géant ? Le Monde regorgeait de créatures étranges qu'Emma n'était plus si étonnée de rencontrer.

Elle dégaina de nouveau. Les yeux orange de la bête se tournèrent vers elle et, un instant, elle crut que sa rage l'avait quittée. Mais les flammes se ravivèrent et elle se releva, bondissant sur ses épaisses pattes. La flèche suivante se planta dans ses côtes mais l'animal s'écrasa sur elle. Elle percuta l'arbre de plein fouet.

Elle ressentit une longue et douloureuse morsure sur son épaule, puis, plus rien, seuls les hurlements de Sombre-Hiver au loin et le néant de l'inconscience.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

_Oui, un chapitre court, j'en suis navrée ! Je devais absolument introduire Emma... Mais bientôt le deuxième arrivera, je vous le promet. A bientôt !_

_Osmose_


	3. Un Chef

**CHAPITRE II**

* * *

**UN CHEF**

* * *

Lorsque le soleil avait été au-dessus des boisements, faisant convulser des milliers de silhouettes lumineuses sur le sol de la forêt, il avait précipitamment quitté sa tente pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. En traversant le camp, la nouvelle avait déjà fait le tour des troupes. Leurs mines moroses et leurs chuchotements témoignaient de cela. Mais lorsqu'il était passé à côté d'eux, ce fut simplement le silence. Un long silence de plomb, sans limites ni frontières, infini, qui avait fait siffler ses tympans.

« **Il est mort.** » lui avait-on glissé à son entrée, alors qu'il posait les yeux sur le corps.

Le Chef des Rebelles avait alors senti son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il n'y avait pas là qu'un soldat, allongé sous un drap aussi blanc que la neige. Il y avait là un ami, un frère, un parent de quelques autres personnes, certainement présentes parmi eux d'ailleurs. Aussitôt, l'image de son amie la plus proche lui était apparue, telle une évidence. Il avait été certain qu'elle se montrerait bientôt, réclamant des explications, réclamant beaucoup trop.

« **Et la fille ?** avait-il demandé ensuite, tentant de regagner sa sérénité perdue.

**- Encore dans le vague. Mais elle ne va pas tarder à se réveiller.** »

Puisqu'on la lui désignait, il avait marché tranquillement jusqu'à elle, observant son visage à la fois calme et traversé d'une douleur silencieuse. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient sur le côté, rougis par le sang. Quant à sa blessure, pansée par les médecins présents, elle semblait encore sensible et prête à se rouvrir.

« **Avez-vous trouvé quelque information à son propos en la fouillant ?**

**- Quelques pièces venant d'un Royaume voisin. Peu pour l'identifier ou même obtenir quelques autres renseignements. Mais elle rôdait dans nos bois, peut-être est-elle même du côté de la Méchante Reine. **»

Le Chef avait longuement observé le visage de l'inconnu, préoccupé. Et si son fidèle soldat disait vrai ? Et si, derrière ce visage angélique, se cachait un démon ? Mais il en doutait. Tout portait à croire qu'elle s'était simplement défendue face au danger de la pleine lune. Tout portait à croire qu'elle s'était faite surprendre par un animal gigantesque. Et bien qu'il eut soupçonné son soldat autrefois, la réponse à sa question avait paru évidente alors que la mort l'avait emporté.

« **Nous allons attendre son réveil pour l'interroger. Maintenez-la en vie, mais gardez-vous de la soigner entièrement. Elle sera plus docile faible qu'en pleine forme. **»

Il s'était détourné vers son serviteur, alors que celui-ci se courbait pour faire une révérence.

« **A vos ordres, Madame.** »

Et elle avait quitté la tente, sur les nerfs, des dizaines d'yeux curieux posés sur elle. On l'avait à peine abordée sur le chemin, elle semblait en furie. Et lorsqu'elle se réfugia enfin dans ses appartements, elle poussa un lourd et profond soupir, exténuée de toutes ces complications.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'une inconnue se jette dans la Forêt Enchanté le soir de la pleine lune ? Etait-elle simplement stupide pour s'aventurer en terrain de guerre ? N'était-elle pas au courant de ce qu'il se tramait ici ? Visiblement non. D'où venait-elle ? Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Etait-elle là par pur hasard, ou était-ce encore un subterfuge utilisé par la Méchante Reine ? Nul ne le savait encore, mais le Chef était décidé à découvrir la vérité, peu importait ce qu'il lui coûterait.

Snow-White s'était lancée dans la Rébellion des années plus tôt, malgré elle. En quittant le Palais qu'elle devait gouverner, elle avait juré qu'elle ne serait plus jamais prise au piège par la Méchante Reine, sa belle-mère, elle qui était censée la chérir... Censée, car depuis que la princesse, du haut de ses 10 ans, avait tué accidentellement son ancien amour, Regina la haïssait plus que tout au monde. Pour elle, peut-être, ne se manifesterait jamais de fin heureuse, car la mort était quotidiennement à ses trousses, mais pour en offrir des centaines, des milliers d'autres, elle avait fièrement levé le blason du puissant étalon dans le ciel. Elle avait juré que ses forces et sa vie seraient vouées à la fin du règne tyrannique instauré dans ces contrées. Elle avait juré qu'elle guérirait cette terre.

Cette inconnue représentait simplement une menace, de part ses origines tout aussi inconnues. Se penchant sur un gigantesque livre posé sur son bureau, Snow entreprit de trouver des informations quelconques, provenant de mondes voisins, peut-être sur un style vestimentaire, des objets endémiques d'un lieu... Peu importait. Elle voulait se rendre utile, trouver des réponses. Mais ce ne fut certainement pas pour cette fois non plus, car elle entendit ses gardes commencer à hausser le ton face à un visiteur pressé. Elle releva aussitôt le visage, demeurant assise, et une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs entra dans la tente, faisant virevolter sa cape rouge sur le sol et faisant tomber sa capuche sur ses épaules. Son visage portait des marques de fatigue, de pleurs et de colère.

« **Snow ! Je dois te parler !** »

A sa suite entrèrent deux gardes totalement paniqués, s'excusant mille fois mais que le chef pria de sortir, faisant comprendre que tout allait bien. Elle conservait un calme olympien.

« **Que puis-je pour toi, Red ?** elle demanda d'une voix douce, se voulant rassurante, mais elle savait déjà de quoi elle souhaitait discuter.

**- Il faut que nous parlions d'Arriock.**

**- Je n'ai pas le temps pour cela... J'ai beaucoup de travail.**

**- De travail ?! **Le ton monta d'un cran. **La priorité serait toute autre à mon avis.** »

Snow lui adressa un regard noir, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'accéderait pas à sa requête. Elle n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie. Surtout pas l'envie, en réalité. La rebelle s'approcha du bureau de son amie, posant les mains sur celui-ci, se penchant vers elle.

« **Il est mort... Il est mort par ****sa**** faute ! Elle mérite le même sort.**

**- Peut-être se défendait-elle simplement.**

**- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?** elle gronda.

**- Et comment peux-tu prétendre que cette solution est impossible ? Comment peux-tu la condamner sans aucune preuve ? **

**- Parce que c'est la vérité ! Arriock était l'un des plus calmes de notre meute !**

**- Il était aussi le plus jeune et le plus inexpérimenté. **»

Red grinça. Arricok s'était joint à sa communauté des années auparavant, ayant été mordu par un loup-garou quelques semaines plus tôt encore. Du haut de ses 14 ans, ses joues portaient ses larmes et ses vêtements son sang. Il avait été un élément exemplaire, apprenant tout ce qu'on lui apprenait avec curiosité et entrain. Mais le Loup en lui était puissant et en colère contre le monde, en colère d'être enfermé dans cette enveloppe qui ne changeait de forme que lorsque la pleine lune apparaissait. Et lorsqu'il reprenait enfin ses droits, ses crocs déchiquetaient chaque être vivant qu'il croisait, qu'il s'en nourrisse ou le laisse sur le sol enivré de l'odeur de la mort.

Ainsi, peut-être avait-il simplement laissé le Loup prendre le contrôle de lui-même. Peut-être avait-il, à l'intérieur, hurlé pour empêcher la chose. Mais il n'était qu'un spectateur, comme le Loup le reste du temps. Peut-être avait-il voulu sauver la rôdeuse. Peut-être avait-il voulu être bon. Mais le Loup ne l'était pas. Le Loup était un démon sans aucune pitié. Le Loup tuait sans compassion aucune. Ceci, Snow le savait, elle l'avait observé sur son amie Red, quelques temps plus tôt.

« **Il ne méritait pas la mort**, Red trancha, aveuglée par sa tristesse.

**- Elle ne méritait peut-être pas d'être attaquée.**

**- Non d'un chien, en quoi a-t-elle été attaquée ?! Tu as vu ses blessures ? Elle l'a planté comme une brochette et lui s'est simplement défendu !**

**- Et pourquoi aurait-elle cherché à tuer un loup-garou sans aucune raison valable ?**

**- Lorsqu'elle sera réveillée, nous connaîtrons ses motivations, crois-moi, j'y veillerai ! **»

Snow se leva, sourcils froncés, remplissant totalement son rôle de chef mais, surtout, son rôle d'amie.

« **Certainement pas, non. C'est à moi de m'en charger.**

**- Si je te laisse faire, tu croiras ses mensonges !** Elle s'énerva, laissant parler sa détresse.

**- Qui te dit qu'elle mentira ?! L'as-tu au moins vue ?! Ne peux-tu pas lui laisser le bénéfice du doute ?**

**- Elle l'a tué !** Elle hurla si fort que son cri se mua en sanglot. »

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, caressant sa peau brûlante. Dans cette situation, un Chef n'aurait pas réagi, il aurait simplement observé la scène sans broncher, comme si la chose ne l'atteignait pas. Mais Snow n'était pas qu'un chef. Elle était avant tout l'amie de Red. Alors elle se rapprocha d'elle et, sans lui demander son avis ou accord, l'enlaça avec tendresse.

« **Je suis désolée pour ton ami. Je sais que tu tenais à lui**, elle lui murmura tranquillement.

**- Il était comme un petit frère.** »

A ses mots, elle laissa aller ses pleurs, ressentant toute la douleur du deuil peser sur ses épaules menues. Honteuse, elle cacha ses larmes dans les cheveux de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci frottait légèrement son dos pour la soutenir le plus possible.

« **Je te promets, au nom de notre amitié passée, présente et future, et au nom de ma position dans cette bataille, que je trouverai ce qu'il s'est passé, même s'il me faut passer des nuits entières au chevet de cette inconnue ou chercher dans des milliers de livres le plus infime détail pouvant nous éclairer.** »

Les larmes noyèrent cette promesse.

* * *

Lorsque la nuit tomba sur le camp et que la lune fut bien haut parmi les nuages, deux ombres se déplaçaient dans l'obscurité, vêtues de larges capuches, l'une d'or et l'autre de rouge. En silence, elles traversèrent les rues du campement d'une démarche rapide mais sûre. Leurs dorures miroitèrent sous les flammes des torches et le vent fouetta leurs visages. Snow plissa les yeux. Elle n'aimait guère les nuits trop chaudes de l'été où se déplacer incognito n'était pas des plus confortables : les capes étaient lourdes et brûlaient presque leurs peaux.

En passant devant la massive tente de ses appartements, la Chef des Rebelles frissonna. A l'intérieur, elle imaginait James, les pieds posés devant les braises encore animées de l'ancien feu. Elle voyait les reflets de ses cheveux. Elle voyait ses paupières closes. Elle voyait son visage endormi. En traversant la pièce, elle pouvait accéder au berceau de Rose et Ellie, leurs filles tout juste âgées d'un an. Toutes deux dormaient aussi. L'absence de leur mère ne les avait certainement affectées, alors qu'elles tombaient dans leurs rêves les plus colorés...

Elles tournèrent à l'angle Nord, se dirigeant vers les prairies reculées du camp. Là, d'autres torches étaient plantées dans les pelouses, offrant une certaine sécurité aux éleveurs qui y entreposaient leurs bêtes. Les loups étaient nombreux dans les parages, tous comme les ours et nombres de créatures qu'on ne soupçonnait peut-être même pas. Tous se méfiaient de ces contrées encore inexplorées régnant plus au Nord encore. On en contait des récits affreux.

L'un des récits parlaient justement des loups-garous, et cela semblait ironique qu'on les accepta dans les rangs de la Rébellion. Snow-White n'avait jamais compris la mentalité qui se voulait haïr les vieilles légendes mais pas ceux qui les incarnaient. Au début, tous avaient été méfiants, et en constatant leur attitude tout à fait normale, ils les avaient acceptés.

Les bois les recouvrirent. Les branches craquaient sous leurs pieds. Les chuchotements des oiseaux nocturnes résonnaient autour d'elles. Bientôt, une lueur au fond de la forêt interpella leurs regards. Elle se rapprocha au même rythme qu'elles et une silhouette finit par se dessiner, puis se changea en homme. Ses yeux verts semblaient rassurés face à la présence de son chef. Kano, s'appelait-il, il servait leur cause avec bravoure en prenant la Torche. C'est ainsi qu'on le surnommait, ou du moins qu'on surnommait la troupe d'hommes qui gardaient les bois. Tous faisaient des rondes, se relayant tous les jours pour ne pas laisser sans surveillance leur devoir.

« **Snow-White... **avait-il murmuré dans un sourire.** C'est un plaisir de recevoir votre visite. Tardive, cependant. **»

La remarque induisait forcément la curiosité du jeune homme. Il était vrai que la présence non annoncée des deux jeunes femmes pouvaient raviver les soupçons. Elle lui sourit tranquillement. Elle ne le connaissait que peu, malgré son rang et le fait qu'ils se croisaient assez fréquemment. Sa peau couleur charbon indiquait qu'il était certainement originaire des Plaines du Sud.

« **Excuses mon impolitesse, Kano, j'aurais du t'avertir, mais l'affaire pressait et l'urgence pointe le bout de son nez.**

**- Ce n'est rien Ma Dame, mais vos excuses me vont droit au cœur.**

**- Mon amie et moi-même désirerions voir l'animal que nous vous avons ramené hier.** »

Il savait de quoi elle parlait. La bête était arrivée en même temps que l'inconnue, les soldats l'avait trouvé avec elle, léchant ses plaies en attendant de la dévorer. Il avait des allures de loup et de lion à la fois, vu sa carrure. Et Snow n'avait jamais vu cette créature. Ni un loup-garou, ni un simple loup d'ailleurs, ou peut-être se trompait-elle. C'était d'ailleurs pour sa propre ignorance qu'elle avait demandé à Red de l'accompagner, ce soir-là. Elle avait besoin d'un avis avisé sur la question. Elle avait besoin d'aide, tout simplement.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant les enclos, Red ressentit toute la colère et toute la détresse qui baignaient ici. Les bêtes enfermées, toutes considérées comme dangereuses, hurlaient en constatant la présence de deux étrangères. Les bois abritaient tous les animaux qui serviraient à la guerre : chevaux, chien renifleurs et tous genres de montures. Ils accompagnaient aussi les dures journées des animaux enlevés à leurs maîtres ou capturés dans la nature.

Celui qu'elles désiraient voir se trouvait au fond d'une longue allée de grillages et de cris stridents. Loups-garous sauvages, banshees, zombies et même vampires croisèrent leurs regards. Un lion noir rugit. Le silence, cependant, les enveloppa alors qu'elles quittaient le couloir. La cage était isolée des autres, et l'énorme canidé était couché au fond, le museau sous l'une de ses pattes, les paupières closes, enfoncé dans un profond sommeil.

Red ôta sa capuche, posant ses yeux clairs sur la bête. Celle-ci releva la tête, posant son regard tout à fait paisible sur la femme rouge. Il s'écoula quelques secondes avant que la femme ne se prononce.

« **C'est un Loup Géant, certainement originaire des Montagnes éternelles de l'Ouest.** »

Loup Géant, animal qu'elle n'avait jamais croisé. Peut-être le vent avait-il porté quelques rumeurs à son sujet, mais rien de très concluant : impossible de s'en rappeler une fois devant la bête elle-même. Mais tout concordait : la taille, le poids, la gueule, la musculature, et surtout les yeux. Des yeux clairs comme le jour, on pensait y trouver le soleil, héritage du monde des neiges.

« **Où l'as-tu trouvé ?** Elle demanda, calme, la tempête était passée mais avait laissé ses traces sur son visage.

**- Il s'apprêtait à dévorer l'inconnue, lorsque nous sommes intervenus.**

**- La dévorer ?**

**- Il léchait ses plaies comme pour goûter une sauce.**

**- Hm. **»

Elle demeura silencieuse un moment, seule avec ses pensées.

« **Que faisait un Loup Géant dans les parages ? Il est impossible qu'il soit venu ici seul**, conclut la femme rouge.

**- Peut-être ton ami l'avait-il ramené dans nos contrées ?**

**- J'en doute. Un loup-garou de son âge ne se serait pas aventuré aussi loin.**

**- Tu penses... Qu'il a voyagé ? Migrer, en quelque sorte ?** »

Elle secoua la tête doucement.

« **Impossible. Notre climat ne lui correspondrait pas. **»

La conclusion n'était que trop évidente à présent. Mais Snow ne désirait pas l'entendre. Elle aurait préféré trouver l'animal dans d'autres circonstances. Elle aurait préféré qu'il ne soit pas sur les lieux, cela aurait été bien plus simple. Les réponses manquaient à l'appel.

« **Es-tu sûre qu'il souhaitait la dévorer ?** Demanda Red en se tournant vers elle.

**- Je te l'ai dit : il léchait ses plaies.**

**- Peut-être essayait-il de la soigner ?** Snow arqua un sourcil.

**- Alors... Il voulait la sauver ? Mais... Pourquoi ?**

**- Cela paraît évident : il devait accompagner notre inconnue. Peut-être l'a-t-elle trouvé un jour, ou pire encore, l'a acheté sur le marché noir. **»

Elle savait qu'il était possible de trouver n'importe quelle bête à des prix exorbitants. Mais quelle solution semblait la plus plausible ? Cela dépendait de la vision que nous avions d'elle. Snow penchait pour la première solution, Red certainement pour l'autre. Le Chef des Rebelles avait toujours eu une compassion certaine pour autrui, même pour la Méchante Reine, qui avait pourtant plusieurs fois tenté de la tuer. La dernière fois, d'ailleurs, elle avait presque réussi, ayant ordonné à un troll de l'écraser sur un chemin où elle rôdait seule.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses réflexions, Red eut un vertige. Elle fronça les sourcils, s'agrippa au grillage et baissa la tête. Son souffle était court. Quelque chose se passait. Aussitôt, son amie la saisit par l'épaule.

«** Red, tout va bien ? **Elle s'écria.

**- Je... C'est lui... Il... **elle souffrait visiblement.

**- Il veut sortir ? **

**- Parler... avec...**

**- Avec le Loup Géant ?! **

**- Snow... Va-t-en...** »

Un spasme la secoua et elle serra les dents. Snow savait de quoi le Loup était capable. Elle ne souhaitait en aucun cas le rencontrer. Le problème restait le fait qu'il était indomptable. Celui qui habitait son amie était pire que les ouragans sur les mers de l'Est.

« **La lune n'est pas pleine ! Il ne peut pas sortir !** Elle lui souligna avec avidité, plus par peur que par réconfort.

**- Il est fort.**

**- Tu peux le garder en toi, tu es maîtresse de ton corps, Red, tu es son maître à lui ! **»

Il lui fallut une dizaine de minutes de silence pour le repousser. Puis le calme revint, et Red se releva et ouvrit les yeux. Des larmes y régnaient, prêtes à la trahir.

« **Je suis tellement en colère... Il se nourrit de cela...**

**- Je sais... Cela passera. Tu es forte. Plus que lui. **»

Red dériva de nouveau sur le Loup Géant. Il tournait en rond. L'événement l'avait certainement mouvementé.

« **Que voulait-il lui demander ?** Demanda le Chef.

**- Son nom. Seulement son nom. **»

* * *

Deux jours s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne puisse accéder à la Rôdeuse. Deux longues journées où elle ne put que tourner en rond comme un lion tourne dans sa cage, avec pour celle possibilité de chercher – en vain – quelques rumeurs à son propos. Deux interminables nuits où le sommeil semblait la rejeter.

Lorsque le jour se leva, le troisième jour, elle quitta sa tente avec la ferme intention de trouver la Rôdeuse réveillée. Il s'avéra que ses espoirs furent récompensés quelques minutes plus tard lorsque, en poussant le pan de tissu qui la séparait encore de l'intérieur, elle entrevit l'inconnue assise sur son lit. Comme prévu, sa blessure la lançait encore, et le sang semblait avoir fait sa réapparition sous ses épais bandages. Pourtant, elle semblait prête à repartir comme si de rien était.

En constatant l'apparition de Snow, elle avait souhaité se lever, mais n'y parvint pas. D'un geste de la main, le Chef l'en dissuada.

« **Restez assise, vous êtes encore faible.**

**- Je vais bien. **»

Snow lui offrit un sourire franc avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle.

«** Laissez-nous.** »

Un par un, les soldats et les médecins sortirent de la tente, les laissant définitivement seule. L'inconnue les regarda faire, arquant un sourcil, se demandant certainement pourquoi cette mascarade.

« **Où suis-je ?** Fut sa première question. **Qui êtes-vous ?** La seconde. **Que m'est-il arrivé ?** La troisième. **Où est Sombre-Hiver ?** La dernière.

**- Vous êtes au Campement Principal des Rebelles, à l'Ouest de la Forêt Enchantée. Et je suis Snow-White, Chef de la Rébellion, Princesse du Monde Enchanté, Amie des Loups-Garous et des Vagabonds. Je suis fille du Roi Léopold et destinée à régner, et mes enfants régneront après moi. Je suis le symbole du Cheval sur le torse de mes hommes. Et ce sont eux qui vous ont retrouvée dans la forêt.** »

La belle blonde mit plusieurs minutes à assimiler les informations. Elle ne semblait pas du tout connaître ces contrées, comme si elle découvrait un nouveau monde. Etait-elle réellement perdue ?

«** Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?** Elle finit par demander.

**- 3 jours. A peine**, elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise.

**- Je ne me suis que trop éternisée.**

**- Vous êtes blessée.**

**- Oh, ça ? Ce n'est rien. **»

Snow arqua un sourcil. Ce n'était pas rien. Bien que les médecins c'étaient gardés de guérir l'inconnue entièrement, les plaies auraient été encore très fragiles avec des soins.

«** Si je puis me permettre... Qui êtes-vous ? Que faisiez-vous dans la Forêt ? **Elle lâcha enfin, n'en pouvant plus.

**- Je m'appelle Emma, Emma Swan. Je viens d'un village, au Nord-Ouest, qu'on appelle Elsïr. Je m'en suis enfuie et, depuis, voyage là où le vent me porte. Je suis arrivée à la frontière de vos contrées la veille de l'attaque. **»

Elsïr. Le village lui était inconnu. Mais Snow n'avait que trop de questions dans sa tête pour en ajouter encore.

« **Contez-la-moi. **»

Elle lui raconta, comment, en pleine nuit, elle avait entendu la créature courir sur elle, comment elle avait tiré une flèche qui ne la blessa que trop peu, comment il s'était retourné sur elle pour pouvoir donner un nouvel assaut, comment elle avait réussi à la tuer, juste avant que celle-ci ne la tue elle. Alors, Snow comprit qu'elle avait eu raison. Tout s'expliquait. Tout était logique.

« **C'était un Loup-Garou. L'un des nôtres, qui plus est**, finit par lui avouer Snow.

**- Je suis désolée**, elle parut évident de dire. Je ne pouvais le savoir.

**- Vous ne pouviez rien faire. Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser.**

**- Qui était-ce ?**

**- Un jeune soldat, Arriock. Un bon élément.** »

La blonde resta interdite quelques minutes, un voile de culpabilité s'abattant dans son regard.

«** J'ignorais que les loups-garous étaient si féroces. Je les pensais emprunt d'une certaine compassion.**

**- Ils n'en ont aucune, malheureusement.**

**- Combien sont-ils ? Je veux dire, ici.**

**- Une dizaine.** »

Une fois de plus, son regard vagabonda dans la pièce à la recherche d'une accroche, mais rien ne lui plut et elle revint à Snow.

«** Et Sombre-Hiver ? Où se trouve-t-il ?**

**- Le Loup Géant ?**

**- Oui. **

**- Vous le connaissez donc bien...**

**- Il est mon ombre.**

**- Il va bien. Nous l'avons enfermé, par précaution, mais nous le traitons le mieux possible. **»

Elle hocha la tête, distraite.

«** Si ce n'est pas indiscret... Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?**

**- Dans les Montagnes, à l'Ouest, emmitouflé dans un manteau de neige, à peine vivant. Après l'avoir sauvé, il m'a suivi partout où je me rendais. Il ne m'a jamais plus abandonnée, bien qu'il en eut toute la liberté.** »

Cette femme était étonnante. Snow ne pensait jamais trouvé des réponses aussi simples et surprenantes. Emma l'intriguait, en tous points.

«** Voilà une histoire d'amitié des moins ordinaires.**

**- En effet**, elle lui adressa son premier sourire.

**- Emma, si je puis vous appelez ainsi... Où comptez-vous vous rendre après avoir récupéré de vos blessures ?**

**- Je l'ignore. Je vous l'ai dit : je vais là où la brise me pousse.** »

Surprenante, oui. Mystérieuse, aussi.

« **N'avez-vous jamais pensé à vous installer, quelque part ?**

**- Je n'ai pas encore trouvé ma véritable maison. Je n'ai pas encore déniché l'endroit où je demeurerai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.** »

Avoir une telle personnalité déboussolait réellement Snow, mais celle-ci ne fit aucun commentaire.

« **Restez. Quelques jours, tout au plus. Vous devez reprendre des forces pour votre voyage. Et qui sait ? Peut-être trouverez-vous en ces lieux un futur chez-vous.** »

Emma lui adressa un sourire pincé.

« **Non, je ne souhaite pas m'éterniser. Je récupérerai Sombre-Hiver et partirai comme je suis venue.**

**- J'insiste**, elle posa sa main sur le poignet d'Emma, la fixant au fond des yeux. **Vos plaies ne sont pas cicatrisées et ne reflètent pas d'agréables conclusions. Ce ne sera qu'une journée, deux tout au plus. Sombre-Hiver sera à votre entière disposition si vous en prenez la responsabilité. Et lorsque vous repartirez, nous vous fournirons un cheval et des provisions.** »

Le visage d'Emma s'illumina un instant.

« **Je vous remercie.**

**- Donc, vous acceptez de rester ?**

**- Oui. Mais hors de question que je dorme une nuit de plus dans cette infirmerie **! Snow sourit, amusée.

**- Très bien, je vous réserverai une tente. Donnez-moi quelques heures et cela sera fait.**

**- C'est très gentil à vous.**

**- C'est tout à fait normal, vous êtes notre invitée.** »

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Elle hocha doucement la tête. Lorsque Snow quitta la tente, elle eut un élan de soulagement. L'affaire était entendue. Elle pouvait dès à présent retourner à ses affaires concernant une cause bien plus importante : la Rébellion.

_Voici la fin de mon chapitre ! Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos dernières reviews et excusez-moi du retard mais, comme vous le voyez, j'essaie de réaliser des chapitres assez complets afin de pouvoir vous proposer un peu de qualité ! De plus, je suis dans ma période d'examens et j'ai donc beaucoup de travail ! Et en plus, je joue à un RPG qui me prend lui aussi du temps et de l'inspiration ! D'ailleurs, si vous voulez vous joindre à moi (et ce serait avec un grand plaisir !), n'hésitez pas à vous rendre sur **ForbiddenFruit . forumactif . org** ! _

_Je suis à présent sur SlayerTime et le site Swan Queen ! N'hésitez pas non plus à venir discuter, je suis ouverte à toute conversation !_

_En attendant, je vous embrasse tous très fort et vous promet un troisième chapitre digne de ce nom, avec un nouveau personnage plein de surprises : Sirah. Eh oui, que de rebondissements dans cette fanfiction !_

_D'ailleurs, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? De l'introduction de Snow et Red ? De la décision d'Emma ? De l'apparition soudaine du Loup ? A vous la parole ! _


End file.
